Relaying is used as a technology to enhance coverage and capacity, (e.g., long term evolution advances (LTE-A) system information (SI)), and offers more flexible deployment options. Relaying may be used with other technologies as well. For example, a type I relay may be included as one of the technology components for LTE-A. A type I relay creates new cells, distinguishable and separate from the cells of a donor eNodeB (eNB). To any legacy release 8 (R8) wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU), a type I relay may appear as an eNB, (i.e., the presence of a type I relay in its communication path to the donor eNB is transparent to the WTRU). A type I relay node (RN) may be described as an eNB that has a wireless in-band backhaul link back to the donor eNB by using an LTE or LTE-A air interface within the international mobile telecommunications (IMT) spectrum allocation.